Mossington
The Mossington is a Shotgun in Brink. Overview The traditional shotgun of Brink; the Mossington is a devastating close range weapon with a modest magazine size. Like most shotguns in games, it suffers from extreme shot spread and a lengthy reloading time. The Mossington is one of few weapons in Brink able to down certain enemies in one shot. To do so however requires the player to be within point-blank range. Past this range, the damage falls off greatly. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer Bottom * Speed Sling Player Notes * Due to the shot spread, this weapon's effective range is limited to point-blank range. As such it benefits greatly from luring tactics and indoor areas. ** Thanks to a patch update, the spread has been evened out so that pellets will land evenly as opposed to landing in a circular fashion. Since the circular layout of bullet spread required the player to get into point-blank range for the Mossington to be effective, the evened-out spread gives the player a little more freedom in terms of range, making it slightly more suitable for medium range engagements as well. * If using this weapon as a primary weapon, it's wise to equip a secondary weapon with a lot of reserve ammo and decent accuracy to compensate for the Mossington's limited range. * Players benefit greatly from aiming down sights when engaging enemies, as the accuracy becomes extremely inconsistent when moving or when firing repeatedly. ** Post-patch, hip-firing the Mossington is more viable, as pellets hit in more consistent patterns than they used to. Hip-firing also allows for more reactive shots in close quarters. *Players with the Grenade Shooting Ability will find that the Mossington is very efficient at shooting thrown grenades whether in midair or on the ground. This method allows for very explosive and quick kills; if used properly, a player with this Ability and the Mossington can down a huge group of enemies with just one grenade and one shotgun shell. *The short range of the Mossington makes the Silencer an unrecommended attachment: while the damage reduction is minor, the player must be in an even closer range to score a one-hit kill. *Using the Operative's Disguise ability, it is possible to easily get within the range for a one-shot kill. *The Mossington suffers from glitches. A delayed reload causes a bug where it appears as if 7 shells have been put into the shotgun, though it can only hold 6. There is also an occasional bug where the reload animation plays, but no shells are actually being reloaded. *Use this weapon for objective defense or for ambush. You'll be reletivly close to the enemy, so be sure to have a good back-up weapon if you're out of ammo. *The engineer's weapon buff ability makes the slightly stronger. Trivia * The name Mossington is presumably an amalgam between the Mossberg and the Remington Arms companies. * The receiver is modelled on traditional Mossberg receivers. Interestingly though, the stock appears to resemble an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle sliding variant or XM1014 auto-shotgun. * The text on the barrel of the Resistence Mossington reads "SECURITY CENTRAL illegible 12 GAUGE SHOTGUN" the illegible word presumably being "ARSENAL" as it begins with "A" ** This indicates that the weapon was stolen from Security, and identifies it as a 12 guage. ** There is similar text on the barrel of the Security Mossington, but it is too dark to make out (presumably, it says the exact same thing). ** The text is mirrored on one side. * The skulls on the Security Mossington bear a mild resemblence to the Zia sun symbol, but this is most likely a coincidence. * It's odd that the Mossington does slightly more damage then the Lobster Grenade Launcher. * It appears to be the only Pump-Action shotgun in the game * The weapon appears to have a shell holder, but this is entirely cosmetic. Gallery 5.jpg|Security Mossington. 6.jpg|Resistance Mossington. Mossington_FPV.png|First-Person Mossington. Mossington3rdperson.png|Third-Person Mossington. IfItBleeds.jpg|Released screenshot. File:Mossington_Render.jpg|Mossington render. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:Shotguns